Kakakku Fujoshi
by Calico Neko
Summary: "Ryouta, siapa 'partner in love'mu? Aomine atau Kuroko?" Jawaban Kise adalah... / Cerita pendek tentang Aomine dan Kuroko yang berkunjung ke rumah Kise, dan tentang kedua kakak Kise dengan obsesi MxM mereka. R&R please! (Kakak Kise bukan OC)


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Bromance/shoai, Humor gagal(?). Typo(s).**

**Fic ini pernah Tama publish di Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas (3). Tapi Tama publish ulang tentunya dgn penambahan.**

**.**

**Kakakku Fujoshi**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mungkin sudah sekitar setahun lebih Aomine dan Kuroko tidak datang berkunjung ke rumah Kise, terutama semenjak pengunduran diri Kuroko dari klub basket di SMP Teiko. Jangankan berkunjung ke rumah Kise, bertemu di sekolah pun mereka jarang. Maka untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menjadi siswa SMA, Aomine dan Kuroko kembali berkunjung. Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu dan klub basket mereka tidak sedang melakukan latihan. Dalam kasus Aomine, ada ataupun tidak ada latihan dia tetap jarang datang.

"Tadaima!" salam atau mungkin teriak Kise begitu masuk ke rumahnya. Ketiganya langsung melepas alas kaki mereka dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

Terdengar sapaan selamat datang dari ruang tamu. Mendengar dari suaranya sepertinya adalah kedua kakak perempuan Kise sedang menonton televisi.

"Neecchi aku datang membawa teman-ssu."

"Selamat datang!" balas keduanya sambil melihat ke arah tamu.

"Maaf mengganggu" sapa Kuroko dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Neecchi, jangan mengganggu kami ya." Pinta Kise pada kakaknya. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi ayo kita langsung ke kamar saja."

"Kami permisi dulu, Kise-san." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk sopan.

Tanpa mereka sadari perkataan Kise tadi mengundang rasa penasaran pada diri kedua kakak Kise.

Kamar Kise berada di lantai 2. Begitu tiba di kamar Aomine dengan seenaknya langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur, sedangkan Kuroko selalu dengan sikap sopannya duduk di lantai beralas karpet.

"Oy Kise, aku belum pernah bertemu kakakmu, hanya dari foto di ponselmu saja. Ternyata _oppai_ mereka besar ya. Hehehe." Kekeh Aomine mesum. "Kau lihat juga tadi, kan, Tetsu?"

"Maaf Aomine-kun aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Yang aku lihat ternyata Kise-san keduanya berambut pirang dan mirip dengan Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil melihat-lihat buku milik Kise.

"Ck! Kau laki-laki, Tetsu. Kau harus lebih perhatian terhadap hal seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Aominecchi. Ini menandakan bahwa Kurokocchi tidak punya otak mesum sepertimu-ssu. Ya kan, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Mungkin." Jawab singkat Kuroko mengundang protes dari Kise dan tawa dari Aomine. "Kise-kun, maaf bila tidak sopan. Tapi aku haus sekali. Boleh aku minta minum?"

"Ah...! Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Akan segera aku bawakan-ssu."

"Kau itu tuan rumah, Kise. Memberi cemilan dan minuman pada tamu itu hukumnya wajib tahu." Kata Aomine sambil melihat-lihat photobook Mai-chan keluaran terbaru yang tadi dia beli saat perjalanan ke rumah Kise.

"Berisik kau, Aominecchi. Saat kami ke rumahmu dulu bahkan kau tidak menyuguhi kami apapun. Dalam kasusku sekarang aku hanya lupa tahu!" Protes Kise. "Kurokocchi tunggu sebentar ya.." kata Kise ramah sambil keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Ck! Dengan Tetsu dia baru bicara ramah." Protes Aomine pelan.

"Aomine-kun, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah duduk di lantai sambil membaca buku milik Kise."

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Aomine pelan.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada dua 'sosok' yang daritadi memerhatikan mereka semenjak mereka di kamar Kise, 'sosok' yang adalah kedua kakak Kise.

Selang 30 menit dan Kise belum juga kembali dari dapur, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Kuroko yang kehausan ditambah latihan mengerikan dari Aida kemarin mulai merasa mengantuk. Dia segera menutup bukunya dan menguap lebar.

"Tetsu, kalau kau mengantuk berbaringlah di sebelahku." Kata Aomine yang masih melihat photobook Mai-chan.

"Baiklah" Kuroko merangkak ke tempat tidur dan segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sebelah Aomine. Dalam beberapa detik langsung terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda dia sudah tidur. Aomine yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis sambil memposisikan diri menghadap Kuroko.

15 menit kemudian, yang artinya 45 menit semenjak Kise keluar kamar akhirnya dia kembali.

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, maaf menunggu lama! Tadi aku sakit perut jadi agak lama-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menendang pintunya keras hingga terbuka. Kenapa pintunya ditendang karena Kise membawa nampan penuh cemilan dan 3 gelas berisi es jeruk. Pintu yang terbuka dilanjutkan photobook Mai-chan yang melayang tepat ke wajah Kise. "Apa yang kau lakukan-ssu?! Kau melukai wajah seorang model tahu!" protes keras Kise.

"Sst.. jangan berisik" bisik Aomine.

"Memangnya ada ap... Wah..! Manisnya! Wajah Kurokocchi yang sedang tidur, manis sekali-ssu!" komentar heboh dari Kise ikut berbisik sambil meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Ck, dasar pengganggu!" protes pelan Aomine yang sedang berbaring di sebelah kiri Kuroko. Tangan Aomine menutup telinga Kuroko agar tidak terganggu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Aominecchi! Kenapa kau tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi-ssu? Curang! Aku juga mau tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi!" protes Kise sambil berusaha mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Kuroko.

"Kalau mau tidur, jangan di sini, sana di karpet!"

"Memangnya aku kucing?! Aku kan tuan rumah di sini-ssu! Seharusnya Aominecchi yang tidur di karpet!"

Keduanya terus beradu mulut dengan suara berbisik meributkan siapa yang akan tidur di sebelah Kuroko, sampai akhirnya terdapat keputusan mereka bertiga akan tidur bersama di atas kasur Kise. Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka: sempit.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari kedua kakak Kise mambuka pintu kamar Kise perlahan dan mengambil beberapa gambar mereka bertiga yang sedang tidur dengan menggunakan kamera pocket.

1 jam kemudian...

'Hah, kenapa aku dalam posisi begini?' pikir Kuroko kebingungan karena saat dia membuka mata dia menemukan Kise berbaring di sebelah kanannya sambil memeluk pinggang Kuroko serta Aomine di sebelah kirinya yang melingkarkan kakinya di atas kaki Kuroko dan tangan kirinya masih menutup telinga Kuroko. Jangan lupakan wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat dengan kepala Kuroko.

Selang 5 menit, 'Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku butuh ke toilet.' Kata Kuroko dalam hati. Beruntunglah dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dia berhasil lepas dari posisi tadi dan segera keluar menuju toilet yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Kise.

Selesai dengan buang air kecilnya, Kuroko kembali ke kamar dan membuka pelan pintu kamar Kise, menemukan Aomine dan Kise yang tidur berpelukan, dengan posisi sama saat Kuroko masih berada di antara mereka.

Kise yang mudah terbangun, begitu mendengar decitan pintu kamar secara perlahan membuka matanya, menemukan wajah Aomine yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Secara reflek dia berteriak dan menendang Aomine yang berakhir Aomine terkapar di lantai dekat kaki Kuroko, menimbulkan bunyi berdebam sangat keras. Bukan main kagetnya Aomine mendapat guncangan seperti tadi.

"A-Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kise sambil menunjuk Aomine. Kise tampak seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa. "Tadi kan yang disebelahku Kurokocchi?!"

"Sialan kau, Kise! Sakit sekali tahu! Kau kan tidak perlu menendangku!" marah Aomine sambil memegang perutnya yang tadi kena tendang. "Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan Tetsu, kenapa dia pindah." Sambung Aomine menyalahkan Kuroko.

"Jangan menyalahkan Kurokocchi-ssu! Yang perlu disalahkan adalah kau yang mesum itu!"

"Apa?!"

Dan perang mulut mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa menit ke depan dengan Kuroko yang malas melerai mereka. Kuroko malah duduk di karpet dan dan mulai melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

**-skip time-**

.

Setelah hari yang panjang di mana Kuroko dan Aomine menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kise, akhirnya waktu juga yang mengharuskan mereka berpisah. "Sudah malam, kami takut tidak mendapat kereta terakhir" Kuroko menjelaskan. "Lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi, Kise-kun."

"Benar ya, kalian harus datang lagi?" pinta Kise sambil memeluk erat Kuroko sampai-sampai Kuroko tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Ck, kau membuat Tetsu tidak bisa bernafas, Kise!" kata Aomine sambil memaksa Kise melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau mendengar kata Tetsu barusan, kami pasti berkunjung lagi."

"Baiklah-ssu, aku pegang janji kalian."

"Kise-kun, kau tidak memeluk Aomine-kun juga? Kita berbeda sekolah sekarang, jadi akan sulit bertemu seperti ini lagi."

"Eh..?! Kenapa aku harus memeluk Aominecchi juga-ssu? Aominecchi tidak wangi dan mungil seperti Kurokocchi!" protes Kise.

"Ck, merepotkan!" kata Aomine, lalu memeluk Kise. "Bagaimana Tetsu, tidak masalah kalau aku yang memeluknya kan? Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Kata Aomine sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kise yang mematung di tempat.

"Tunggu aku, Aomine-kun!" panggil Kuroko. "Kise-kun, kami pulang dulu. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Tolong sampaikan salam kami pada keluarga Kise-kun. Oh ya, terima kasih karena aku diperbolehkan meminjam buku yang tadi." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk memberi salam, jangan lupakan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"I-iya, hati-hati di jalan-ssu." Kemudian Kise berteriak "Aominecchi! Kalau Kurokocchi tidak sampai di rumah dengan selamat kau akan terima akibatnya-ssu!"

Aomine hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat tanpa membalikkan badan. Sedangkan Kuroko sedang berlari kecil berusaha menyusul Aomine.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak terlihat, Kise masuk kerumahnya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, untuk segera bertemu dua penghuni lain di kediaman Kise. "Neecchi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di kamarku-ssu?" tanya Kise kaget pada kedua kakaknya.

Terlihat kakak pertamanya duduk bersila di kasur Kise sambil memeluk gulingnya dan melihat-lihat foto dari kamera pocketnya serta kakak kedua berdiri di depan meja belajar sambil memegang figura foto di tangan kanan dan bantal Kise di tangan kiri. Figura foto yang dipegangnya terpasang foto Kise sedang merangkul Kuroko dan Aomine, dengan ketiganya memasang senyum ceria.

"Ryouta, mereka berdua tadi siapa?" tanya kakak pertama.

"Oh, itu Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi, teman satu timku dulu saat masih di Teiko. Memangnya ada apa-ssu?"

"Bahkan kau menggunakan tambahan –cchi di belakang nama mereka. Pasti mereka teman dekatmu." Kata kakak kedua dengan nada yang terdengar agak senang menurut pendengaran Kise.

"Hehe, iya-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu, apakah yang berambut biru ini seme/uke-mu?!" tanya sekaligus teriak keduanya sambil menunjukkan gambar Aomine dan Kuroko hasil jepretan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Neecchi? Dan bukankah mereka berdua berambut biru?" tanya Kise sambil duduk di lantai. "Dan bukankan itu kami saat sedang tidur tadi?! Neecchi memata-matai kami?!"

"Tadi kami berdebat apakah mereka pacarmu. Dan aku merasa temanmu yang berkulit gelap ini cocok menjadi seme-mu." Kata kakak pertama menunjuk foto Aomine.

"Eh..?!" pekik Kise kaget atas pernyataan barusan. Wajah Kise mulai memerah malu.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju karena aku merasa si mungil ini lebih cocok menjadi uke-mu." Balas kakak kedua menunjuk foto Kuroko.

"A-apa..?!" kaget Kise lagi. Wajah Kise semakin memerah.

"Ck, kau ini bicara apa _imouto_! Sudah pasti yang cocok dengan Ryouta adalah si _ganguro _ini. Seluruh keluarga kita berkulit putih. Kalau menambah si Aomine ini pasti bisa menambah keanekaragaman keluarga besar Kise." Protes kakak pertama.

"Hah?! Jangan membawa-bawa warna kulit, Nee-chan, itu rasisme! Dan apa maksudmu keanekaragaman? Memangnya rumah kita ini tempat persilangan tanaman! Lagipula apa salahnya dengan Kuroko-kun. Kau tadi lihat tadi kan, dia bahkan lebih mungil di banding kita berdua. Kalau kau ingin menambah keanekaragaman keluarga kita dengan warna kulit, aku yakin Kuroko-kun juga bisa menambah keanekaragaman keluarga kita dengan tinggi badan." Protes kakak kedua tidak kalah keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _imouto_! Aku ini kakakmu, tahu! Dan soal tinggi badan, badan kecilnya itu hanya akan merepotkan Ryouta karena jadi harus menjaganya! Aku yakin Aomine pasti bisa menjaga Ryouta. Ryouta seorang model, dia butuh _bodyguard_!" balas kakak pertama makin keras.

"Aha! Jadi yang Nee-chan butuhkan badan besarnya itu ternyata? _Hidoi_~... Aku jadi kasihan pada Aomine-kun. Heh, dilihat darimana pun Kuroko-kun tetap lebih cocok menjadi pasangan, tepatnya uke Ryou-chan!" balas kakak kedua makin keras lagi.

"Kau tidak sadar apa kalau _otouto _kita ini masuk dalam golongan _bisounen_?! Tentu dia perlu pasangan, tepatnya seme, seperti Aomine ini! Ini untuk keseimbangan alam, kau mengerti?! Yang cantik dipasangkan dengan yang tampan! Yah, dalam kasus ini pria cantik dengan pria berwajah normal... Apapun istilahnya, Aomine lebih cocok untuk Ryouta! Titik!" balas kakak pertama mulai berdiri dari kasur Kise dengan guling Kise masih dipeluknya.

"Nee-chan, apa kau sadar sejak tadi yang kau tonjolkan hanya keadaan fisiknya saja? Kalau melihat dari wajahnya, aku yakin Aomine-kun masih seperti anak kecil, kekanak-kanakan, tidak mau kalah dari yang lainnya! Aomine-kun ditambah Ryou-chan sama saja taman kanak-kanak, hanya membuat repot! Kalau Kuroko-kun aku yakin dia lebih dewasa, setidaknya lebih dewasa dibandingkan Ryou-chan apalagi Aomine-kun! Dan juga aku yakin dia cukup pintar! Kau melihatnya sendiri kan dia membaca novel tebal dan rumit itu tadi? Aku yakin dia akan lebih bisa menangani _otouto _kita yang manja ini!" Kata kakak kedua sambil melangkah mendekat pada kakak pertama dan menunjuk Kise yang masih duduk di lantai. "Ah.. dan juga Kuroko-kun wangi vanilla, wangi kesukaanku. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuat dia menjadi kandidat utama untuk menjadi adik iparku!" kata kakak kedua tidak nyambung sambil menciumi bantal Kise. Sepertinya wangi sampo Kuroko tertinggal di bantal tersebut.

"Aomine juga wangi! Wanginya maskulin, wangi seorang lelaki, tidak wangi vanilla seperti perempuan!" balas kakak pertama juga melangkah mendekat sambil menciumi guling Kise. Wangi Aomine sepertinya tertinggal saat Aomine memeluk guling tersebut.

"Tidak masalah laki-laki beraroma vanilla!" kata kakak kedua keras kepala.

"Tentu saja itu masalah, _imouto_!" balas kakak pertama juga keras kepala.

"Neecchi, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Ini sudah malam-ssu, tetangga kita mungkin sudah tidur." Akhirnya Kise angkat bicara setelah daritadi sepanjang perdebatan kedua kakaknya dia hanya menatap keduanya dengan wajah bingung dan merah menahan malu, mencoba mencerna arah pembicaraan mereka. Dia berdiri di antara kedua kakaknya mencoba menengahi perdebatan panjang mereka. Ternyata kedua kakak Kise termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan sebab tinggi keduanya nyaris mencapai telinga Kise.

"Nee-chanmu ini yang memulainya, Ryou-chan!" kata kakak kedua menunjuk kakak pertama.

"Apa~?!" bentak kakak pertama. "Eh, tapi tunggu dulu _imouto_. Atau jangan-jangan si mungil ini yang uke Ryouta dan Aomine. Lihat saja di foto ini si mungil ada di tengah kan." Kata kakak pertama menunjukkan foto saat mereka bertiga tidur.

"Namanya Kuroko-kun, Nee-chan, jadi berhenti memanggilnya si mungil." Kata kakak kedua. "Oh ya tadi kami juga dengar suara gaduh dan tadi kau bilang jangan mengganggu kalian. Jadi, apakah artinya kalian baru melakukan _threesome_? Jadi benar Kuroko-kun uke Aomine-kun dan Ryou-chan?" tanyanya lagi dengan semangat, disambut anggukan kakak pertama.

"Moo... tolong berhenti. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan-ssu, daritadi Neecchi memuji-muji Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi, kemudian menganggap Kurokocchi itu...Kurokocchi itu... Moo..! Jangan minta aku mengatakannya! Pokoknya mereka berdua itu sahabatku, aku tidak berhubungan romantis dengan salah satupun dari mereka. Yah, walaupun aku akui kalau Aominecchi itu keren dan Kurokocchi itu manis." Kise menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah mengundang senyum setan kedua kakaknya. "Lagipula, aku kan sudah punya seseorang-ssu." Sambung Kise dengan suara agak pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua kakaknya penasaran.

"Kasamatsu-senpai." Jawab Kise menunduk malu.

"Siapa lagi itu Kasamatsu/Kasamatsu-kun?!" teriak kedua kakak Kise bersamaan. "Kau seme/uke kan?!"

Tiba-tiba Kaa-san mereka datang ke kamar Kise, menegur mereka bertiga dengan nada halus tapi mengerikan. "Anak-anak, sampai kapan kalian akan saling balas berteriak? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Dan ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Kaa-san apa maksud seme-uke tadi?" yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari ketiganya.

Akhirnya perdebatan yang membuat tenggorokan kering tadi berakhir, berakhir sia-sia tepatnya. Kuroko dan Aomine yang menjadi kandidat kedua kakaknya dijatuhkan dengan mudah hanya dengan kata 'Kasamatsu-senpai'. Sekarang saatnya beristirahat bagi penghuni kediaman Kise. Tetapi tidak bagi Kise sebab bantal dan gulingnya sedang dimonopoli kedua kakaknya, sepertinya sampai bau Aomine dan Kuroko hilang, dan kedua kakak Kise yang masih dihantui pertanyaan mengenai Kise sebagai seme atau uke dari Kasamatsu.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya kelar... semoga minna-san suka ya. Fic ini terinspirasi setelah liat gambar Kise bareng 2 kakak ceweknya. Tama ga tau nama kakak Kise jadi disebutnya kakak pertama & kedua aja. Dan maaf bagi fans AoKuro / AoKi / KiKuro karena akhirnya bukan salah satunya (padahal OTP Tama KiKuro, hiks..)

Pada kalimat Kuroko: 'Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku butuh ke toilet' apakah ada reader-san berpikiran macam-macam? Hhe...

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. (please don't be silent reader)

Bagi yang review tolong komentarnya ya, fic ini apakah bromance atau shounen-ai.

(nb : flame/kritik kasar & tidak membangun = sirik)

.

Oppai = buah dada

Ganguro = semacam fashion dmn dia menggelapkan warna kulitnya. Istilah inggrisnya mungkin tanning

Bishounen = cowok cantik

Imouto = adik perempuan

Otouto = adik laki-laki


End file.
